


"The City"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: London, Song fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This city never sleeps...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The City"

"Did you sleep at all last night?" John asked, noticing that Sherlock was in the same place he'd left him the night before, sitting at the kitchen table staring at a mysterious substance.

"No time."

"Sherlock, you can't just not sleep."

"I'm busy, John," he replies, ignoring his words as he waves him out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Sherlock takes off out the door without a word to John.

Sherlock quickly decides walking will be faster than a cab at this time of day and he takes off down the sidewalk. The sounds of the city waking up surround him as he walks.

He knows London like the back of his hand and yet he still feels like a stranger. He's still treated like a stranger. He finds it odd that a city he knows so well could be so unwelcoming to him. Well, except when the incompetent police are incapable of solving a murder. And that time he derailed a terrorist attack on London.

His years away from London felt meaningless. He missed this city. He would never admit it to his brother, but he was ecstatic that there was a terrorist group targeting London that brought him back.

It wasn't just John that brought him back, although John was a significant part of what he missed. This city wasn't as invigorating without John at his side.

Sherlock silently wondered why more of the world couldn't be more like John Watson as he slipped into the pub where he'd solve his latest case.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Coming up next: "Lego House" dedicated to Sterek.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos/comments appreciated.


End file.
